A New Beginning
by Kopago the Hybrid
Summary: Inside the story. Pairing KaemonSennaZabu and DaiAkiko.  Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, only the kids.
1. Start of Life

This story is 10 years after My Dear Friend ended. Senna is in High school with her friends on a new adventure of a life time. For those who like my Let's Fight, don't worry. Anyways; on to the life of Senna Kurosaki!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senna ran as fast as she could, not to be late for school. 'I'm becoming me like dad was. 

"Senna, hurry up or you'll be late again!" Senna's friend, Akiko, would always tease her. You could say it runs in the family. (A/N: If you don't know what Akiko last name is; then you're a baka.)

"Yeah, yeah!" Senna pick up the pace. 'How did we become friends anyway?' Senna and Akiko both go to Kurakara High.

Senna and Akiko made it to school on time. "Akiko, why do you tease me all the time?"

"I don't know; I just do." Akiko shrug her shoulders. "Anyways, where are going during lunch?"

"Roof, as always." Senna would gaze at the sky during lunch and think about how she can be a great Shinigami like her dad and the person she is name after, Senna.

Dai, a classmate of Senna and Akiko, waited for his friends to arrive. "Hey, Senna, Akiko." Dai is the level-headed member of their group. Senna knew Dai since they we kids; they took karate together.

"Hey Dai." Senna conceders Dai as a brother then someone she likes.

"DAI!" Akiko has a major crush on Dai. Akiko would hug him everyday school would start. 'He's mine Senna.'

"Akiko..." Senna found that to be disturbing. 'I don't like Dai like that.'

"I miss you too Akiko. How are you doing?" Dai will say anything so Akiko will let go. 'Why me.'

"Come on Dai." Akiko grab Dai arm and drag him in class.

'That Akiko will do anything so Dai will love her.' Senna hates it when Akiko gets that way.

"Okay class, settle down now." the teacher took attendance and start teaching the history of Japan.

Senna could care less of Japan's history. All she cared about was why Shinigamis, Quincies, and Battlers can't get along. Her best friend is a Battler, and her good friend is a Quincy. 'When will this end, I'm bored.' To Senna, school took for ever to finish. One reason is that she would zone out during class only to realize that half the amount of time pass by when if felt longer to her. She had to deal with the wait of the class ending and free times beginning.

"Senna, what is the answer?"

'Crap!' Senna was in trouble again for zoning out.

"Not paying attention are we?"

"1785." Kaemon whispered to Senna. He was much like his father when it came to women.

"1784." Senna choose a year close to answer.

"Late 1784 to the mid 1786." Senna care less on the date. "Now can anyone tell me when..."

'Thanks Kaemon.' Senna was save once, but was it enough.

-----

Soon enough it was lunch time. Senna and the other head for the roof for lunch. "So Senna, did you think of a way to thank me in class." Kaemon will do anything to get a girlfriend. It took his father years to get to engage and married.

"Yeah, thanks Kaemon for the help." Senna will not fall for Kaemon's trap, thanks to her father's warnings.

"No problem..." Failed attempt. Senna: 1; Kaemon: 0.

'Shot down before take off.' Dai and Akiko laugh at Kaemon.

"Come on Kaemon, their other girls for you." Dai could only try to cheer Kaemon up. 'When will he give up on Senna.'

'Kaemon's wasting time with Senna.' Akiko love it when the flirt get rejected.

The group made it to the roof only to find a Shinigami waiting. "Took you long enough to get here."

"Zabu!?" The group was in shock.

"Hey."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senna Kurosaki - Daughter of Ichigo and Rukia

Akiko Ishida - Daughter of Uryu and Orihime

Dai Kojima - Son of Mizurio and Tatsuki

Kaemon Asano - son of Keigo and Mahana


	2. Battle of a Life

"Hey"

"What are you doing here?!" Kaemon sense problems with this guy around.

"Chill brat." With Zabu being 158 years dead; no one could call him a stupid name.

"Why you..." Kaemon will not stand for that.

"Kaemon, NO!" Dai and Akiko held him back from death.

"Senna."

"Y...yes Za...Zabu." Senna always got nerves when Zabu was around. She never figured out why.

"Here." Zabu toss Senna a package. "You final got one."

"Thanks." Senna opens up the package to reveal a cell phone and a container of _soul candy_. "What is this for?"

"The phone is to locate Hollows and commutate with others. As for the gikongans, they are use to eject your soul from your body." Zabu secure Surirarae on his back due to its size. Zabu walk to Senna, kissing her on the cheek. "Later." With that, he flash step off the roof away for the school.

Akiko and Dai final found Senna soft stop; only problem is Kaemon shock. To a flirt; taking someone girl means war, and Kaemon won't stand for some Shinigami to take his prize. "Senna. If you don't chase after him, I'll never talk to you again."

"Akiko is right." Even Dai can see that Senna has a crush on Zabu, and Zabu cares about Senna.

"Who dose that guy think he is?" Kaemon hates Zabu for trying to steal Senna.

"Kaemon, did you forget that my mom, dad and grandpa are also Shinigamis." Senna is friend with Kaemon and nothing more.

"Its not that, Its..."

"Kaemon, listen to me. I like you as a friend. Okay. So drop it!" Kaemon can get 20 romance books and still get rejected.

"..." Kaemon need to go after other girls then Senna.

"Anyway, let's eat!"

"Yeah!"

The gang final settle down to eat their lunch with time to get back to class. They talk about the usual teenage mambo gumbo. To them lunch is going better then the typical lunch time that normally involves Hollows attacking and restless spirits running around. This time everything was quiet for a change for the better and worst.

"AHHHHH!" So much for the quiet.

"A Hollow!" The gang ran to the fence to see not one Hollow but many.

"Good a time as ever." Senna pop a gikongan in her mouth and her Shinigami form came out of her body. "Akiko, can you give me cover fire."

Akiko was ready with her bow waiting to shot some Hollows. "Ready."

The moment Senna jump over the fence, Akiko launch a spirit arrow to get the Hollows attention.

"Show your spirit, Makaiyu!" Senna unleash Makaiyu's shikai form. Makaiyu transform into a double blade katana.

"Sharpen your skills, Surirarae!" Zabu decides to join the fight. Surirarae transform into a blade the length of a human and the handle is ¾ the length of the blade.

With Senna and Zabu on the main front, and Akiko providing cover was is a challenge.

"Black Blizzard!" Zabu even use his newest technic to even thing up was no good.

"We're dead."

"Not now, not yet." Zabu will never give up.

"BANKAI!" A group of Hollows disappear leaving a orange hair man in a red lining, black truant coat with a black sword. "Tensa Zangetsu."

"Dad!"

"Kurosaki-tachou!"

"Your turn Zabu." With that Zabu smile.

"Ban-kai." Zabu emit a lot of red spiritual energy. "Darain Surirarae." Zabu's bankai form is similar in appears, but Zabu's jacket is open, the sword's halt is prong and the chain is missing. "Darkness Flame." A swing of Darain Surirarae and 1/3 of the Hollows disappear.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." "First dance, white moon" "Next dance, white ripple" "Third dance, white sword" Rukia came to fight.

"Mom?"

"Kurosaki-futotaichou."

All the Hollows were either destroyed by Akiko or sent to the Soul Society. Everyone sealed up their zanpakutō and head back to their destination. One last Hollow makes the attempt to kill the Kurosaki and Zabu; only to get destroy by Akiko breathing heavily. "Got...yea..." Akiko fainted from firing to many spirit arrows.


	3. Past Life

"Akiko-chan!" Dai and Kaemon check Akiko to see if she is ok.

"Is she ok?" The gikongan is Senna's body didn't pay attention to the battle.

"I'm fine guys..." Akiko was still weak from the Hollows attack.

Zabu and the Kurosakis shunpo up to the roof. "Akiko!"

"I'll carry her" Dai put Akiko on his back.

"Attention students," The principal came over the intercom, "I'm sure you realize that the school's field was destroyed a little while ago. Since we can't determine the cause of the problem; I want all students to leave the permanence at once. Thank you and have a nice day."

"Safe." Dai is glad that school ended early.

"Hey mom, how do I get back in my body?"

"Just come in contact of your body." Senna did what she was told; her spirit returns to the body and cough up the gikongan.

"Wow, I'm back in my body." Senna is surprise that the gikongan took control of your body and didn't do something stupid.

"I better be going now."

"Zabu-kun."

"Yeah Sen..." Zabu could finish the sentence, Senna have her lips over his. He couldn't move an inch because Zabu is to surprise at Senna's action.

"Must run in the family." Ichigo was right since his wife and father are Shinigamis and Zabu is a Shinigami, so to Ichigo; a Kurosaki falling in love with a Shinigami is no surprise to him.

"Ugh…" Kaemon can't believe his luck. He's been after Senna's heart for two years; ever since the mishap, when a Hollow attacked and Senna saved him. Now he loses any chance with to a Shinigami.

The two love birds broke apart, leaving a stun Zabu and a smiling Senna. "Thank...you...Za...bu...kun." Senna voice was childish to be cute.

Zabu's face looks more like his spiritual energy. Turning around to hide his emotions. "No...problem."

The gang begin to walk downstairs to leave the school, hoping to figure out why so many Hollows would converge on the same place without any orders, considering Aizen is dead for good thanks to Tōshirō for accessing to avenge Momo. 'What is going on here?'

"Ichigo?"

"I'm fine Rukia, just thinking." 'Who's in charge of the Hollows this time?'

"Aizen, Tōsen, and Ichimaru are gone; the Arrancar are defeated; Hōgyoku is destroyed." Zabu have a point on that.

"Then how would you describe on what happened." Dai and the other kids don't have a clue on what is going on.

"That the question Dai." Nobody had the answer they need. The walk down stairs was quite as can be.

--

They get out of school without any questions about Akiko. "Hey, how are you felling Akiko-chan?"

"Better, Dai-kun." Akiko wrap her arms tighter around Dai's neck.

"…..." When will Akiko realize that no one is going to steal Dai from her?

"Ohayo, Z-kun, Taichu, Futo-taichu, Senna-chan." A Shinigami in red stood in front of the school gate.

"Higurashi?"

"Kopago!" What is Zabu's best friend doing here at this time?

"Yuki-kun wants to see you Z-kun, and gramps call a meeting Taichu."

"Higurashi."

"Domo, Kopago-san."

"Call me Koe." Koe have the biggest grin anyone has seen.

Ichigo, Rukia and Zabu shunpo away from the group back to the Seritae.

"Better head somewhere safe."

"Hai."

-Kurosaki's Clinch-

"Kopago-san, why are you here?" Senna's in the kitchen; Akiko's resting on the sofa.

"Please, call me Koe, and my uncle sent me to retrieve the Kurosakis and I met Yuki-kun at the gate. He asked me to retrieve Z-kun."

Senna came in with snacks. "Here."

"Domo Senna-chan."

"Say Koe-san, what was Zabu-kun like before?" Zabu never talked about his past, and Seena wanted to know.

"Z-kun was...beyond aggressive and didn't speak a work, not even 'hi'."

"What a minute? 'Beyond' aggressive; how beyond?" Dai couldn't understand how Zabu would be so aggressive that it was scary.

"Yeah, Koe-kun. How?" Seena on the edge of the seat to know.

"He would kill with no sympathy. You get in his way, you died. He even went as far as to killing little Kit-chan, for standing against him. She was only a child at the time."

"That's insane!" The Zabu they knew would never do that. Seena couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That only a small part of it."

_--5 Minutes Later--_

"How do he change again!?"

"Dai-kun, I'm 4 feet from you and Akiko-chan is sleeping."

"Sorry. I'm just a little worked up, that's all." Dai's body would not stop shaking.

"There's no way my Zabu-kun would ever be like that," Seena couldn't bear to hear more of Zabu's past. "Never."

"If it wasn't for Naomi-chan's death, I don't know what would happen."


End file.
